


Lucy Heartfilia, Heir to the Heart of Olympus

by monz15



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monz15/pseuds/monz15
Summary: This story will take place between the 1 year gap where Fairy Tail was disbanded (after the Tartarus Arc and before the Avatar Arc).Lucy goes back to her old house and discovers a new set of keys that bring with them a new adventure.
Kudos: 3





	1. Making a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I've moved over from FanFiction.net to AO3 :)
> 
> Acknowledgement:
> 
> I DO NOT own 'Fairy Tail'; Hiro Mashima sensei deserves all the credit. However, the story plot and OC characters are my own.

The guild was as festive as usually, I'd say even more so that normal. Ever since the Battle of Tartarus which put an end to well END, the guild has been overjoyed with the return of their beloved family members. It's not that I mind the guild’s atmosphere and celebration (even thou it's really a overkill), I just wish that Natsu would accompany me on a mission. For the past week, I've been going solo. I even tagged along on one of Erza's S Class mission (a mistake I will not make anytime soon). I went along with Gray, Wendy and Carla, with an enraged Juvia who was stalking us, to be more precise I believe it was Gray she was following. That mission didn't go so well either, especially when a wave the size of a tsunami washed away the clingy female client off Gray, along with whipping out the entire village.

Any solo mission I take, or wish to take, are far too easy for me and the pay is too small, any missions worth a lot of jewels I'm not daring to try, at least without some backup. It's not that I think I'm weak, or that I can't handle myself, I's just that I don't know my capacity or my limit; always being with Team Natsu has me relying on support from my team mates. I've never needed any reason to test myself, on a mission, battles to save worlds aside. I don't want to go on a solo mission that I don't feel confident in, so I guess I'll just need to take this time to train myself. Both psychically and mentally. Capricorn's already helping me with meditation and circulating my magic. Taurus and Loke both volunteered with improving my physical strength, but I don't how much 'help' they'll really be, what with the continues flirting and perverted comments. I considered asking Juvia to help me control with my newly accumulated water magic, but the scar from having broken Aquarius's key is too fresh in my heart. Scorpio had to use his own magic to pass through the gate to help me out on a solo mission, when I refused to summon him, I was guilt struck with having to face him after what happened with Aquarius' key. Boy did I get some colourful wording out of him, obviously courtesy of his girlfriend.

With a loud sign I drop myself onto a stool at the bar counter in the guildhall, "Ohayo Mira-san. Could you get me a strawberry smoothie please?"

As preparing the smoothie, Mirajane looked over at me, I could make out the concern behind her eyes "Ohayo gozaimasu Lucy. What's gotten you signing so early in the day? Having trouble with paying your rent again? Or did Natsu and Happy eat all your food?"

Smashing my forehead over the bar table I cried out with crocodile tears pouring out onto the guildhall floor "MIRA-SAN … HELP ME … I need to go on a job to help pay up my rent, and Natsu and Happy haven't left their house in forever."

My smoothie gets placed near my hand and I look up to a smiling Mirajane, "Lucy, I don't know what's wrong with Natsu either, to be honest I'm starting to get worried about him. And Happy. I was planning on getting Erza to talk to him sometime soon, but she's been keeping herself busy with non-stop missions. So how about this. Take this as a mission; go get Natsu and Happy. I'll pay you' 80,000 jewels, which should cover this months rent. Just get Natsu and Happy out of their house and take them on a mission, and make sure to drop by the guild first. I'll give you a bonus reward, free strawberry smoothies for a month, if you could talk to them and find out what had them bothered, and then of-course I expect a detailed explanation from you. Here just something to get to access into the house." Mira-san handed me a jar of fire-whisky, and with a final smile and wink walks away to serve Cana with another barrel of booze. Taking the last sip off my delicious smoothie, I grab hold of the fire-whisky and make my way out off the guild.

Walking along the path to Natsu & Happy's house, I though about dropping by my apartment to collect the fish which I stored in the fridge, for Happy. Making a beeline for Strawberry Street, I ponder over what could possibly have Natsu troubled; Natsu not on a mission destroying things is weird, even for his standards. As I close in on my apartment building, I make out the retrieving end of a blue tale flying through my apartment window. Anger as well as a sense of hope and relief had me dashing down the street and running up the stairs to my apartment. Banding the door open I expected to see Happy with a fish in his mouth and scratching up my wall and Natsu looking over the new chapter of my novel, or comfortably sleeping in my bed. But the place was empty. I walked in and started to look around, but nothing, only thing I came across was a letter on my coffee table. It had some horrible writing on it and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out who's they were from.

My eyes bulged out as I continued to read the content of the letter. Finally dropping the letter back on the coffee table, I make a mad dash for the street. Running as fast as my legs could take me, I cry out "WHAT THE HELL! What are they thinking, going on a trip just like that! If they did something like that … If they did somethin … I'D BE SO LONELY … STUPID …"

Back in the apartment the letter left behind read out: 

_Happy and I will go on a journey while training. And we’ll be back in about a year or so. So take care of everybody alright!!_

_See ya, Lucy !!_

_Natsu & Happy._


	2. Place of Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail disbands and Lucy has decided to go back to where everything began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgement:
> 
> I DO NOT own 'Fairy Tail'; Hiro Mashima sensei deserves all the credit. However, the story plot and OC characters are my own.

Looking out the window, my mind takes me back to that day when my life as a mage changed forever. The day that Natsu and Happy decided to travel to train was also the day that Fairy Tail received news that would forever change the lives of every Fairy Tail mage.

** _~ FLASHBACK BEGINS ~_ **

_The guild doors crashed open as a speeding figure skids to a fiery halt. "MASTERS'S DISBANDING FAIRY TAIL", Jet's voice echoes around the guildhall, getting louder and louder until my head hurt. It's almost like it was bounding of the guild walls and increasing in volume as the sentence was repeated._

_There was a pregnant pause, no one made a move, and even the sound of breathing couldn’t be heard. It was almost like being at a graveyard, nothing like the usual rowdy guild that Fairy Tail was notoriously known for._

_Almost like some trigger was pulled, everyone began his or her outburst._

_"JET! BAKARO! What are you at?"_

_"Jet I'm going to kill you. This isn't funny!"_

_"Are you sick?"_

_But the voice that soured through the mass was the softest and scares one of them all. Mirajane. We could make out the demonic aura that was radiating off her as she walked up to Jet. With her angelic smile and demonlike eyes, which promised death or immense pain, she simply said one word, "Jet."_

_I realised as soon as Jet didn't flinch that something was up. He stood up straight, looking the Demon Mirajane in the eye, holding out a piece of paper. His stance, his eyes told me everything I needed to know, he was being damn serious. Knowing I couldn't possible stay for the aftershock I slowly made my way towards the guild doors. I came to a halt once Jet spoke up._

_"I bumped into Mest at the station on my way back from a mission, and he gave me this letter to pass onto you. It's from Master Makarov."_

_Even from where I stood by the doors, I could see Mirajane-san's hand trembling as she reached out to collect the letter. As she began to read the letter to herself, I paid attention to her facial expressions. Her eyes said it all. It was true. Fairy Tail was no more._

_Without a second glance, I walked out the guildhall, tears streaming down mixed in with the pouring rain, which had suddenly started. It was like even Magnolia was crying._

** _~ END OF FLASHBACK ~_ **

I could no longer make out any of the passing, as my vision had suddenly clouded. With a poof, Vigo appears sitting on the opposite seat, holding out something in her hand. "Hime! Punishment time?"

As a small smile creeping up, I answered back, "No Virgo. What brings you here?"

Standing up Virgo, walks up towards me and kneelt down in front of me, handing me a handkerchief. I reach out and touch my cheek and find them wet, with a sudden realisation I gratefully took the handkerchief and wiped my tears away, realising they were the reason for my sudden blurred vision. Retrieving back inside my mind, I recollect the events that followed me walking out of the guildhall that day. Levy and Canna dropped by my apartment that night, with booze and ice-cream. We drunk and ate our sadness and worry away in the cramped up bathtub, until the water became too cold to stay in. I don't known when or even if we did sleep that night, but morning soon crept through the windows of my apartment shining sunshine onto out faces. Cana was no were to be seen. All that remained was a letter: _Going to find the old geezer_. After a quite breakfast Levy also left, mumbling something about needing to talk to Shadow Gear, as well as Gajeel and Lily.

I wanted to talk with the remaining members of Team Natsu, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to go to the guild yet. Besides I knew that Gray and Juvia (who secretly followed) haven't returned from wherever Gray went to be alone. Ezra was either pondering over at the river banks or on another S Class mission, trying her best to distract herself. As for Wendy and Carla, I don't really know where they were, I didn't see them at the guild yesterday and I don't remember seeing them since my mission with Gray. Thinking it best that I also follow in the footsteps Team Natsu, I began to back up my clothes into my pink suitcase and walked towards Magnolia Station, buying the first ticket towards Hertifillia Konzern. Which brings me back to my current situation.

Virgo's voice brought me out of my daydream and back to reality, "Hime. I've emptied out your apartment. I packed all your clothing and other necessities, as well as your furniture and other possessions. They are being store in the Celestial Spirit World, until you find a place to settle down. I used the jewels you gave me to pay this months' rent and informed the Land Lady that you are moving out. Punishment time Hime?"

Looking down at the still kneeling Virgo, I put up a bright smile and pulled her up to sit next to me. "Thank you Virgo. Also thank Moustache Man for me, he allowed my stuff to be stored in the Celestial World. I'll collect them when I find a new place. Thank you Virgo. You can go back now."

With a pop, she takes her leave to the Celestial World, leaving behind a piece of paper. Taking it off from the seat I realise it's the letter I got the week before Team Natsu was sent by Master to guard Michello. The letter from the Hertfillia's old family lawyer. Apparently while the Konzern's possessions were being taken away they came across a secret security vault and my Mama's will. Mama wrote in her will that she left behind some family sentiments in the security vault for my collection, on my 18th birthday. Even thou I am few months shy off my 18th, the lawyers from Jungle Corporation are finalising the paperwork for buying the mansion and want me to come by to collect the items. I guess it was a good idea that I took this train. Now I can go by to the Hertifillia Konzern one final time, before I find my way as a mage in this world, as Lucy the Celestial Mage. Not Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage, Lucy.


	3. Layla Heartfillia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is on the train heading back to visit the ghosts of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgement:
> 
> I DO NOT own 'Fairy Tail'; Hiro Mashima sensei deserves all the credit. However, the story plot and OC characters are my own.

Still thinking over how I was going to get that security code for Mama’s vault, I tried to recollect any memories from my childhood with Mama and Papa at the Hertifillia Konzern. Those were the good time, before Mama dies, Papa was always so loving. Mama and I would spend all our time reading books together, especially on the celestial sprits. Mama would help me make clothes for Michelle, we’d both spend countless hours in the Heartfillia library, just being together. Remembering all those times, also reminded me of the dark times. When Papa became cold and distant after Mama’s death, it still haunts me that because of the seven years gap I never got to spend time and make up for lost time, I miss him and Mama. I also miss Aquarius, that’s another loved one I’ve lost; she was my final connection to the Hertifillia Konzern and more specifically to Mama. I remember being such a lonely child, I’d summon Aquarius during bath time, or when I wanted company, she really hated it when I summon her out of the fish bowl. Even with her moods, Aquarius loved me, as I did her. Not only was she my first spirit, she was also my first friend, and I looked up to her and loved her as a mother, she was there to watch me grown up into the Celestial Mage that I am today. It saddens me that she will not be there to see me grow stronger, she’ll never get to see me with a boyfriend, finally, but the worse scar is that I can never pass oh her key to my children, my selfishness had single handedly destroyed a celestial key, a Zodiac key from this world. 

My feelings must have reached my spirits, for Loke pooped up besides me. Laying my head against his shoulder, I cried. For the loss of my family, both the old and new. For Aquarius, and for myself. I feel broken, like I’ve suddenly been thrown out into a scary world right after such a traumatic experience, and I know it’s no one’s fault, but the loss of Fairy Tail has me feeling betrayed and cast out. Like the only place where I found true happiness was ripped away from me, as quickly as it came. I don’t know for how long I was crying, but Loke didn’t say a word, but simply collected me into his warm embrace and allowed me to cry away my feeling, slowly stroking my hair and humming a tune, that I would hum when Happy had his nightmares. Finally feeling a sense of security, comfort and a sense of home I drifted into a deep slumber, as my tears started to dry out and the train continued on its journey.

** _` DREAM/MEMORY `_ **

_“Mama. Mama.” A young Lucy runs up the _ _Hertifillia Konzern staircase towards the Library. “Mama. Look what I found. It’s a book on the Greek Gods. The one you told me as a bedtime story yesterday. See, see, Zeus and Hera are mentioned. They were the King and Queen of the God’s right? Zeus is Hercales father right? Isn’t that the story you told me yesterday? He was the Dorian Hero. He was a mage, wasn’t he?”_

_Picking up the toddle size Lucy, Layla sits her down onto her lap, “Now what do you have here? Where did you find this? I don’t remember it being in the Library.”_

_With a sheepish smile Lucy looked down with her hands, playing with her mother’s fingers, “I found it in Papa’s office bookshelf. I’m just borrowing it, I promise that once I showed you I’d return it. I even wrote a note and left it on Papa’s desk.” Lucy looks up to her mother with a cute pout on her face._

_“Ok then, if Papa know then I guess it’s alright if we borrow it for a few hours. How about you go and take a shower and get ready for bed and I’ll read you something from the book for tonight’s story time?” Layla looks down to her daughter, whose eyes sudden shone bright as the starts at the mention of another bedtime story._

_Lucy hopped off her mother’s lap, “You promise Mama.”_

_Smiling down at her star, Layla stands up and takes Lucy’s hand, “You know a Celestial mage never goes back on her word.”_

_The mother and daughter duo walk hand and hand down the stairs; talking about gods and titans, and keys and gates._

** _` END OF DREAM/MEMORY `_ **

Waking up by the sudden jolt of the train, I sat up straight. Looking around I noticed that Loke was still here, but had fallen asleep of the opposite seat, I look down at myself and see that Loki’s jacket was coving my legs, keeping me warm and concealing my dignity while I had slept. With a soft smile, I crept up towards Loke’s slumbering form and gently laid his jacket over his shoulders, with a quick kiss to his forehead I return to my seat and look out the window pondering over the dream I had just had. No it wasn’t a dream, more like … it was a memory.


	4. Family Heirloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy goes treasure hunting while walking down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgement:
> 
> I DO NOT own 'Fairy Tail'; Hiro Mashima sensei deserves all the credit. However, the story plot and OC characters are my own.

The announcement made an hour ago said that we were three stops from the end of the line, so that would mean that I still have about another hour until I arrive at the Hertifillia Konzern. It’s been about half an hour since Loke went back to the celestial realm, only after much persuasion and a promise to call him if I get into any trouble or simply if I needed another good cry. As much as I appreciate his concern and all my other celestial friend’s constant check ups, I need some time to myself, just to think about what I was going to do next, I cannot waste time pitting myself any more, I need to find out how to get Mama’s security vault open. That dream, no memory, may be a clue, hidden deep in my subconscious. Debating on whether or not to summon Capricorn and ask him about what I remembered, I concluded that it would be best to wait it out, unlit I open the vault. Thinking it best not to fall asleep again, I look out my manuscript and began editing my novel.

Time flew by quick, as the sun began to set I could just make out the Hertifillia Mansion as the train curved along it’s track. Beginning to put my novel back into my backpack, I stand up stretch, feeling my bones pop I signed in sheer relief. The announcement came over the com informing us that we were 10 minutes away from the next stop. Hearing this, I crouched down, and dragged out my suitcase, hiking up my backpack onto my shoulder I dragged my suitcase behind me and towards the carriage door. I stood by the door with butterflies in my tummy, the closer the train crept to the station, the more anxious I began to get. I couldn’t understand why I was so nervous thou, it wasn’t like anything bad was going to happen but something just didn’t seem to sit well with me. Taking a deep breath I began walking towards the train’s door, with a jolt the train came to a stop at the station and the doors opened. Without a second though, I pulled up my suitcase and dropped it onto the station platform and I soon followed, jumping off the train and onto the platform besides my suitcase.

It was pick dark by the time I had arrived at the entrance to the Hertifillia Mansion, exhausted and soar I leave my suitcase in the house, near the entrance and making my way to my old bedroom planning to crawl into my bed. Once I reached the door to my childhood bedroom I push it open, only to find an empty room, with a thick cover of dust. Suddenly I loose all exhaustion and become as wide awake and alert as ever. It finally sunk in that this house was no longer my home. I feet gave way from underneath me and I slip down towards the floor, grabbing ahold of the door I kept myself upright and steady. 

First, I loose Mama, then I loose 7 years of what should have been my life which lead to the loss of Papa. Now finally after loosing Aquarius there was no way in hell I was going to loose this piece of Mama, a piece of the Hertfillia name. With newfound determination I strut towards Papa’s old office and towards Mama’s security vault where the last piece of the family heirloom awaited for my taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short chapter, I've trying to break the story so that not too much is happening in the same chapter. I'm someone who like to add layers to my story.


	5. HIATUS

As I mentioned at the beginning, I've been on a long hiatus since I published this story back on Fanfiction.net.

I do plan to continue writing and hopefully finish of this story, however a lot of things have happened since I began this fanfic and I've lost tract of my story board.

I'll need to go back to the board and draw up another skeleton of where I plan to direct the story, while keeping my original concept alive.

So while that is all happening I'll be on hiatus (indefinitely) until the day comes where I have mapped out the ending.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I have yet to update this story since my publication on FanFiction.net and don't see myself updating any time soon. 
> 
> However, I do plan to complete it .... eventually.


End file.
